sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Red Mountain
– poziom pojawiający się w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Grywalnymi postaciami są: Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna i E-102 Gamma. Opis Red Mountain jest poziomem położonym w Mystic Ruins, a dokładniej na Angel Island. Wejście do tego poziomu stanowi mur z pojedynczą, zamkniętą bramą w wąwozie, naprzeciwko wyspy z Ołtarzem Szmaragdów. Przejścia pilnuje Kiki zamknięty w klatce z reflektorem. Aby otworzyć bramę, należy zniszczyć klatkę z Kiki. Sonic może tego dokonać zdobywając leżące niedaleko ulepszenie Ancient Light, które pozwoli mu wykonywać Light Speed Attack. Po naładowaniu ataku Sonic będzie mógł zniszczyć klatkę. Knuckles musi wykopać przycisk detonujący małpę z jaskini, w której znajduje Shovel Claw, a następnie podstawić go pod klatką. Przycisk doprowadzi do jej eksplozji. Gamma może po prostu strzelić w namierzoną klatkę. Po zniszczeniu jej, brama do poziomu otworzy się. Red Mountain składa się z dwóch aktów. Pierwszy rozgrywa się pośród czerwonych gór. Sonic i Knuckles zaczynają tutaj swoje misje, ale na różnych szczytach. Sonic rozpoczyna na ogrodzonej półce skalnej z kilkoma skrzyniami. Za nimi jest rakieta, która zabierze gracza na wyższy poziom. Po wylądowaniu gracz będzie musiał obejść dwie kolczaste kule wzdłuż góry. Następnie będzie musiał przejść po poziomej drabinie na drugi brzeg. Stamtąd będzie mógł wejść po metalowych kładkach do springa, który wybije go na kolejny poziom. Do springa tego można się dostać już przy korzystaniu z pierwszej rakiety, jeśli wyląduje się odpowiednio po prawej stronie. Gracz idzie następnie przez metalowy most do miejsca, w którym znajduje się platforma z rakietą. Aby wysunąć z niej rakietę, należy przebyć kolczastą kulę, która jest przeszkodą na drodze do przycisku. Przycisk aktywuje rakietę, którą gracz może polecieć na kolejny poziom góry. Może tutaj wylądować na wąskiej platformie z pojedynczym springiem, aby skrócić sobie drogę, albo tuż przed kolejną poziomą drabiną. Prowadzi ona do małego tunelu ze schodami, który zakręca wzdłuż góry. Gracz będzie musiał przebiec po pierwszej kładce z rozpadających się kamieni. Należy to zrobić odpowiednio szybko, zanim ścieżka się zawali. Następnie gracz trafi do kolejnego springa, który wybije go jeszcze wyżej. Stąd gracz będzie przechodził przez wiszący most na szczyt wulkanicznej góry. Ziemia pęka w kilku miejscach i eksploduje, wyrzucając gracza do przodu. Gracz może dobiec do springa na końcu tej góry, albo spróbować wykorzystać wyrzut eksplozji. Gracz trafi na płaską górę, z której wystają trzy platformy. Na końcu mieści się tyrolka, która przetransportuje gracza przez górskie przepaście, tunele i unoszące się w powietrzu wiatraki do kolejnej sekcji. Jest to mały kanion z wystającymi z obu stron półkami skalnymi. Pojawiają się tu po raz pierwszy ziejące ogniem czaszki, na które należy uważać. Na końcu tej sekcji znajduje się spring, który wybija gracza dalej. Na następnej górze gracz będzie musiał przebiec po zawalającej się trasie z kamieni. Nie ma pod nimi przepaści, ale znajduje się wiele czaszek ziejących ogniem. W następnej sekcji gracz natknie się na eksplodujący krater, z którego buchać będzie nieustannie w górę ogień. Gracz może iść cały czas przed siebie, albo wskoczyć na wystające ze skał platformy i skorzystać z paneli skoku. Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się iść dalej, będzie musiał ominąć kolejne czaszki i dojść do przycisku, który wysunie rakietę. Obie ścieżki zaprowadzą go na szczyt z poziomą drabiną, na końcu której znajduje się czaszka. Jej ogień nie jest jednak w stanie dosięgnąć gracza na tej wysokości. Po przejściu na drugi koniec drabiny gracz będzie mógł przeskoczyć na kolejną górę po Spinnerach, albo po położonych na dole dwóch zielonych rampach stykających się ze ścianami. Następnie gracz będzie musiał przejść po przechylających się platformach w górę. Stąd trafi na kolejny klif, połączony mostem wiszącym z długą, metalową drogą przyczepioną do największej góry. Omijając tutejsze czaszki, gracz dotrze na bardziej spokojny odcinek trasy. Metalowa droga kończy się na rzędzie springów, które wybiją gracza na kolejną platformę. Ponownie należy tutaj wcisnąć przycisk, który wysunie rakietę. Należy jednak uważać na wielki młot, który co jakiś czas uderza w miejsce przycisku. Po skorzystaniu z rakiety gracz doleci na szczyt góry z aktywnym wulkanem. W jeziorze lawy znajduje się też kilka gejzerów eksplodujących ogniem. Sonic może przejść nad tym kraterem dzięki wystającym z lewej ściany drabinkom. Na końcu czeka go ostatnia tyrolka, która przetransportuje go między górskimi tunelami i dużą grupą Spinnerów, aż do najniżej położonej platformy. Otworzy się na niej przejście do wnętrza wulkanu. Knuckles ma w tym akcie ułatwione poruszanie się, dzięki zdolności szybowania i wspinania się. Może dolatywać nawet do bardzo odległych, samotnych gór, a także łatwiej jest mu pokonać wulkan. Co więcej, Knuckles może wejść na lewy i prawy szczyt wulkanu. Po prawej stronie znajduje się wiele młotów, a po lewej przeciwników. Jest także w stanie docierać do ukrytych skalnych półek i wystających z nich platform. Pojawiają się tu także największe możliwości do kopania w ziemi. Miejsca w których mogą być zakopane odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu oznaczane są kręgami pierścieni. Knuckles nie może jednak zwiedzać początkowych sekcji Sonica, gdyż silne wiatry będą go od nich zawracały. Drugi akt poziomu położony jest we wnętrzu góry. Sonic kontynuuje tutaj swoją misję, a Gamma dopiero ją zaczyna. W wersji Gammy wulkan jest dodatkowo zablokowany w niektórych miejscach skałami, które należy wysadzić, a także pojawia się w nim więcej przeciwników. Na początku aktu tunel biegnie w dół, do pojedynczego krateru z lawą. Po lewej stronie wznosi się zielona rampa, prowadząca do małej groty z dodatkowym życiem. Idąc dalej gracz będzie musiał biec wzdłuż ściany, albo po platformach, nad dużą rzeką lawy. W wersji Gammy gracz przemieszcza się po rozżarzonych kamieniach, które zapadają się chwilę po tym jak gracz postawi na nich swój krok. Gracz wbiega następnie do kolejnej sekcji, w której musi przeskoczyć po platformach nad lawą na kolejne wysepki. Później musi skorzystać ze Spinnerów. Następnie Sonic wskakuje na długi ląd usiany kraterami z wystrzeliwującymi płomieniami. W wersji Gammy nie pojawiają się platformy, a lawa jest tutaj stwardniała, tworząc solidne podłoże. Gamma nie wspina się również na wyżej położony ląd, ale idzie dołem. Może się natomiast wspinać na niektóre wysepki. Po drodze musi uważać na młoty. Po minięciu dużej grupy Spinnerów, Gamma skręca w lewo i musi przejść przez platformę, w którą co jakiś czas uderza młot. Następnie powinien wysadzić zawalone kamienie, aby odsłonić przejście do podziemnego tunelu. Tutaj jego drogi rozdzielają się z Soniciem. Jeż natomiast po przebyciu sekcji z wybuchowymi gejzerami ognia musi wskoczyć na spring. Tuż przed nim lawa zaleje część terenu i spowoduje upadek dużych kamiennych głazów, które będą działać jak platformy. Skacząc po nich i Spinnerach gracz trafi na kolejną skalną półkę, wzdłuż której będzie musiał biec. Musi uważać na podwyższający się poziom lawy, która do pewnego punktu zaleje brzeg. Sonic musi przeskoczyć nad kolejnymi platformami i wysepkami, aby minąć wielką maszynerię. Następnie powinien przejść obok celi więziennej, w której zamknięte są tajemnicze istoty, przypominające duchy. Wyglądają jak niebiesko-białe więzienne ubranie w paski z czapką. Posiadają także brązowe buty, do których przykute są ciężkie, czarne kule. Wskakując na spring gracz trafi na kolejną platformę. Przed sobą będzie miał wysoko położoną platformę z wbitymi krzyżami, przypominającymi nagrobki. Platforma zanurzy się nieco w lawie, pozwalając graczowi przeskoczyć po przeciwnikach i wylądować na niej. Gracz ma do wyboru dwie trasy: może przebiec po zawalającym się moście z kamieni na drugą wysepkę, a następnie przeskakiwać na kolejne po Spinnerach. Na przedostatniej wysepce będzie musiał uważać na ziejącą ogniem czaszkę, a następnie przebiec po ostatnim niestabilnym moście. Na końcu znajduje się spring, który odbije gracza na przechyloną wysepkę z panelami przyspieszającymi, które wyrzucą gracza na duży kawałek lądu. Alternatywnie gracz może na samym początku tej trasy wykonać Light Speed Dash na pobliskich pierścieniach, aby od razu dostać się na platformę z panelami przyspieszającymi. Na wspomnianym lądzie będzie się przewracało kilka głazów, na które należy uważać. Gracz wbiegnie następnie do tunelu, który składa się z serii przeszkód. Na początku są nim ziejące ogniem czaszki, potem Spinnery, a na końcu młoty. Korytarz kończy się rakietą, która zabiera gracza z powrotem na zewnątrz. Na ostatniej skalnej półce znajduje się kapsuła z uwięzionymi zwierzątkami, której zniszczenie kończy poziom dla Sonica. Gamma z koeli idąc podziemnym tunelem będzie musiał wysadzić blokujące wyjście z niego skały. Następnie trafi do sekcji, w której będzie musiał wysadzić skały blokujące głazy, aby te przewróciły się i pozwoliły mu przejść po lawie na drugą stronę. Na przeciwległej wysepce znajduje się E-104 Epsilon, którego Gamma będzie musiał zniszczyć w walce, aby ukończyć poziom. Misje Sonic the Hedgehog Dla Sonica jest to jego siódmy poziom. Gracz przechodzi przez wszystkie dwa akty poziomu, z wyjątkiem sekcji drugiego aktu przeznaczonej tylko dla Gammy. Misja C polega na złapaniu Egg Carriera lecącego przez góry. Kończy się po zniszczeniu kapsuły z uwięzionymi zwierzątkami na końcu poziomu. Misja B polega na zebraniu 50 pierścieni i zniszczeniu kapsuły na końcu poziomu. Misja A polega na zniszczeniu kapsuły na końcu poziomu w ciągu 3 minut. Zadanie to może okazać się trudne, ale w wielu miejscach można skrócić sobie drogę używając Spin Dasha do przelatywania nad jeziorami lawy. Knuckles the Echidna Dla Knucklesa jest to jego trzeci poziom. Gracz ma do dyspozycji tylko pierwszy akt poziomu, z pominięciem początkowych sekcji Sonica. Misja C polega na znalezieniu trzech Odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. Misja B polega na zdobyciu trzech odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu bez korzystania z podpowiedzi od Hint Orb. Misja A polega na zdobyciu wszystkich trzech odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu w ciągu 1 minuty. E-102 Gamma Dla Gammy jest to jego czwarty poziom. Gracz przechodzi tylko drugi akt poziomu, z sekcją końcową inną niż u Sonica, aby dostać się do E-104 Epsilona. Misja C polega na znalezieniu Epsilona i zniszczeniu go. Misja B polega na zebraniu 50 pierścieni i pokonaniu Epsilona. Misja A polega na zniszczeniu Epsilona, mając na liczniku przynajmniej 180 sekund czasu. Zwierzątka Muzyka }} W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach Red Mountain było częścią Angel Island, tak samo jak w grach. Po zniszczeniu nowej Black Comet, Eclipse the Darkling z jajami Dark Arms rozbił się w tym rejonie. Udało mu się przeżyć, wraz z czterema jajami, które zachował przy życiu i wytrenował to, co się z nich wykluło, na swoich żołnierzy. Ciekawostki *Poprzez błąd gry, możliwe jest przejście do tego poziomu od razu po odblokowaniu Mystic Ruins jako Sonic. Obok dużej skały, niedaleko wejścia do jaskini prowadzącej do IceCap, znajduje się mniejsza. Użycie dokładnego Spin Dasha na niej pozwoli graczowi przeniknąć przez skałę i dostać się do Red Mountain. *Segment muzyki z pierwszego aktu Red Mountain został zremiksowany na mapie Sweet Mountain z Sonic Colors. *Muzyka z drugiego aktu jest remiksem utworu "Crying World" z gry Ristar. Kategoria:Tematyka podziemna Kategoria:Tematyka ognia Kategoria:Tematyka kanionu Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Adventure